reignofdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Eclipsed Crown Colosseum - Unseen Hand of Malice
'Background' Unseen Hand of Malice was the second Colosseum Event. The Cardinal, unhappy with the outcome of the first Colosseum event, or simply orchestrating a malicious, unseen plot, called for a second event. Once again players were to battle opponents in the Colosseum using Tournament Points, amassing as many Ranking Points as possible through Win Streaks. You battled up to 10 opponents in a tournament of increasingly stronger players randomly selected for you. The longer your Win Streak, the more Ranking Points you gathered for the daily and final rank rewards. You also filled your Adrenalin Gauge in the process, making the all-important Adrenalin Rush available for double damage! Occasionally, a 10-streak win would draw the attention of The Cardinal's Judge. This mini-boss could be defeated for a chance at a bit of extra loot and Ranking Points. Finally, players came across pieces of the Event Treasure set during your battles, that could be completed for a reward card. Note: For Colosseum Events your TOTAL deck power (attack + defense) is used. Edit your deck accordingly. 'Event details' *Period: 2/1/2013 (EST) - 2/1/2013 (EST) 'Mini-boss' *'The Cardinal's Judge': Appears occasionally after a 10-streak win. Defeat for extra loot and event points. Appears to be of a random power level just above your last opponent. The only way to get an 11-streak or a 12-streak win (the latter being available in the last half of the event only). 'Features' *'Tourney potion': Refills your Tourney Point pool. Bought in the store or won in the Colosseum. *'Tourney points': Allows you to fight in the Colosseum. 1 hour/point recovery time. Maximum amount is 3. *'Adrenalin Rush': Doubles the overall power (attack value + defense value) of your deck for 10 minutes. *'Advent of Malice': You've attracted the attention of The Cardinal's Judge. Prepare for an 11th battle! *'The Giant Wall': Revealed at the midway point as a 2nd battle with The Cardinal's Judge, for a 12-streak. 'Win Streak rewards' *The longer the Win Streak, the better the rewards. In addition to Ranking Points you might get a random amount of loot - up to, but no more than shown in the below loot table: *Ranking Points: * Maximum Loot rewards: *'Treasure:' **Each piece of the Event Treasure set is awarded at a set amount of total wins in the Colosseum, with the last piece awarded after 500 wins, for a total of 4 sets, awarding 1 card each. **Event Treasure set pieces from the Colosseum cannot be stolen. 'New cards introduced' *''Event Treasure:'' **Hraesvelgr - Untradable. Maximum of 4 per player. *''Premium Packs:'' **Battlemage Elf **Brighid the Bold **Shivani *''Prizes:'' **The Cardinal's Judge - Awarded to the top 3000 ranked players. Untradable. **Thaleia - Awarded to top 10000 ranked players. **Balder - Awarded to all members of the top 500 ranked guilds by total Ranking Points. 'Strategy' *Use the 3 TP attack. It has far better results and rewards: **Doubles your deck power (attack + defense). ***Thereby increasing your win streaks. **Awards 5 times the amount of ranking points that you get from the Win Streaks. **Increases the Adrenalin Gauge by 5 times as much as a 1 TP attack. *Maximize your deck power. Chose the cards with the highest sum of attack + defense. *Save your Tourney Potions for when your Adrenalin Rush gets activated. Then use as many of them as possible in the 10 minutes it lasts. 'Trivia' *You may end up in battle with yourself in the Colosseum, as your own name is not removed from the list of players your Colosseum opponents are drawn from. 'Total Ranking rewards' 'Guild ranking rewards' NB = Non Bazaar version 'Daily ranking' Eclipsed Crown Colosseum - Unseen Hand of Malice Category:Colosseum Event